


Another Tongue

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardian gibberish, Comfort, Established Relationship, Inability to speak English, Intimacy, It's all Steve's fault, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has reduced to Thor to a gibbering mess... but then Steve is just as screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because the thought of Thor being unable to speak English, thanks to Steve, was just too good to pass up! Hope you likes. 
> 
> Not beta'd. 
> 
> \---------

The deep pleasurable moans riled him on. Thor’s arms and legs crushed Steve with every slow roll and hard thrust of his hips, but Steve continued, quickening the pace as much as he could and bracing himself against the wall to keep himself balanced.

Then Thor started speaking. 

Asgardian dialect groaned and pleaded in Steve’s ear, along with broken guttural pants of breath. Thor's constricting squeezes around his cock made Steve screw his eyes shut. He tried to move but the sound of Thor’s voice speaking in his native tongue made it impossible. It always did.

Promises, declarations of love and words of devotion, all sounded beautiful when Thor spoke them, but his Asgardian phrases and expressions were something else entirely. Hearing the alien words uttered in Thor's deep crooning tones made Steve powerless to move or focus on anything else. 

When the gasping and muttering words suddenly stopped, Steve opened his eyes. The sight of Thor beneath him took his breath away. He was transfixed. Steve lovingly gazed down at the trembling god and ran a hand through the wet soft hairs of Thor's beard and down his neck, wiping away the sweat that was coating Thor's body. Steve adored the grimace on Thor's face and the way his eyes looked up at him, pleading for more.

_There will be more._ Steve promised him that with a long deep kiss and a gentle thrust that made Thor cry out, right into Steve's mouth. Asgardian tasted just as good as it sounded. 

"Damn it, Thor!" Steve gasped and slipped out. Such a quick retraction made both men moan and Thor protested further with a growl, for they were far from finished. Steve tried to regain his control. He stayed up on wobbling knees and tried to pull Thor's legs back around his waist so he could ease back in, but Thor's legs slipped from his grasp and Steve collapsed down to the bed next to him. 

“I’m sorry.” Steve huffed heavily and swiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm. 

Thor took hold of Steve’s hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze and pressed a kiss to the knuckles before he delicately placed Steve's hand around his cock. Thor kept his own hand on top to direct Steve, squeezing and motioning their fingers together in the way that Thor needed and wanted, but Steve already knew how to please him. He had done this many times before. Steve pried Thor's hand away and held it to his chest as he worked Thor to a release that made Asgardian words practically spew from his mouth. 

Steve let go, wiped the wet sticky remains of Thor over his quaking body and pulled him into his embrace. He held him as he came, but that was all Steve could do. 

The heir to Asgard had a stamina and appetite far beyond what was norm for humans, a fact Thor had warned Steve about before they shared their first time together, and he hadn’t been joking. So, it was rare for Thor to be as he was right now. 

Usually it was Thor holding and comforting Steve as he came down from his orgasm, soothing him with gentle kisses to his forehead and steadying him with gentle hugs, but now it was Steve who had his arms wrapped around his lover and it was Steve who was stroking Thor’s back and hair with soft caresses of his fingers. Thor was the one shaking. Thor was the one whose ice blue eyes were glazed over with ecstasy and his limbs were twitching, trying to hug Steve back in return and failing. Thor was the one who muttered and babbled once again in his language.

Such sounds, along with the jerks and shivers of Thor up against him, enticed and immobilized Steve. The words were like a magic spell, freezing him and preventing him from doing anything, but it took a light stroke, a single graze of Thor’s fingers over his length and Steve came as well. 

It was a soft and slow release, not at all like he expected, but Steve gasped more than a few breathless words of _'oh my God'_ as he shuddered and spilled over his abdomen. When nothing more could come out and the blissful ebbs of his orgasm died away, Steve turned his head to Thor and smiled a soppy grin. 

Thor was truly and utterly incapable of speaking in English. 

Steve had been with Thor long enough now to learn some Asgardian, especially what Thor uttered during their times together, but now what was coming from the larger man was just nonsense. Gibberish.

_Damn… it’s Asgardian gibberish. I love that._

“Ssh. Thor… it’s okay.” Steve whispered and rested Thor’s head against his chest and toyed with one of the braids in his tangled hair, loosening it. “Don’t speak… don’t try, okay? Ssh!” 

Thor took no notice and murmured some more. This time the words were clearly of the swearing kind. Thor’s lips smooched against Steve’s chest as he spoke, but when Steve whispered those comforting words again, another growl of disapproval came back at him. 

“I know… you want to carry on. God, so do I.” Steve smirked and kissed the top of Thor’s head. “You know full well I can’t do anything when you speak Asgardian. I physically can’t.” 

Thor nodded. 

_I understand, Steven._ Thor tried several times to express that understanding in English, but when it was clear he wasn't capable of it, Thor wrapped his arms around Steve and he whispered the three words in Asgardian that Steve knew very well. 

“I love you too.” Steve planted another kiss to Thor’s head. “I love you so much, but... please... give me a couple of minutes, I’m not quite there yet. We’re not finished, though, not by a long shot.” 

There was a contented sigh, a squeezing hug from god sized arms and then a dirty laugh. Thor growled words that made Steve laugh and he slapped Thor’s ass. 

“If you carry on using that talk… I _am_ going to have to gag you.”


End file.
